Heta Potter-year 1
by JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Albus and Rose go to Hogwarts for their first year but what with one thing after another it's going to be an eventful year. Boyxboy, Girlxgirl, Boyxgirl. Hetalia human names used. T for hungary's colourful vocab. Moved from Emmaline Nakamura account. DISCONTINUED
1. The Sorting

**Warning: BoyxBoy and human hetalia names used. Harry potter future e.g Albus Potter and Rose Weasley**

**I don't own anything (If I did Italy and Germany would have kissed in the first episode not just talked about it)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The sorting

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hugo and Lily waved goodbye to their family they had no idea how exiting their families year was going to be.

Meanwhile Rose, Albus and James were moving along the hogwarts express, James saw one of his friends and ran away. All the compartments were full except for 2 one of which only had one space so they went to the other.

There were 3 no 4 people in the other carriage.

"Do you mind if i sit here everywhere else if full?"said Albus

"No it's fine we don't mind"said a boy who they recognised as Scorpius

They sat down the other three were boys all were blonde the first was tall, had short blonde hair with a cowlick and wore glasses, the second had short blonde hair that was untidy and had massive eyebrows, the last was almost invisible, he was short, he had shoulder length blonde hair with a lower cowlick and wore glasses and was holding a polar bear.

"I'm Albus and this is Rose"

"I'm the HERO Alfred , this is my friend Artie and ma bro Mattie"

"Ignore him I'm Arthur Kirkland it is a pleasure"

"I'm mathieu williams i'm alfred's half brother' said the small boy in what was less than a whisper"

Alfred talked a lot and so did rose, Albus, Scorpius and Arthur for the rest of the journey, sadly Mathieu was forgotten.

When they arrived a giant of a man known as Rubeus Hagrid took them to Hogwarts on a boat Albus, Al, Mattie, Artie and Rose went in the boat but none of them really noticed Mattie.

* * *

When they arrived a woman came up to them.

"Hi are you the new students, I'm Professor Lovegood and I'll be taking you to get sorted into your houses I'm head of Ravenclaw, Professor Longbottom is head of Gryffindor, Professor Abbot is head of Hufflepuff and Professor Buckley is head of Slytherin. Let's go" Skipping she lead them into the great hall they were all eyed by the elder years, Albus saw james who laughed in his direction, he put his head down. When he got there, a hat was on a spindly stool, it looked very tattered, he'd thought it would look more impressive. The hat then promptly burst into song

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

As the hat finished it's song everyone in the hall burst into applause and the hat bowed solely.

Then Professor Lovegood produced a list and read

"Weasley Roxanne" Albus's cousin Roxanne went up to the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw

Then Rose went up she was shaking

She put the hat on and almost immediately the hat shouted

"Gryffindor"

She almost ran to the table and sat down (after putting the hat back on the stool).

Victoire and Lucy were also sorted into Gryffindor he saw Roxanne looked very sad that she was the only Weasley in Ravenclaw.

"Wang Yao" went up next and went to Ravenclaw

Four other Wang's went up Kaoru, Mei, Kunga and Cheng. Kunga and Cheng were also in Ravenclaw. Mei in Hufflepuff and Kaoru in Slytherin.

*K now i'm just gonna list cause' I'm lazy :)*

_Griffindor -_

Alfred F. Jones

Ludwig Beilshmidt

Mathias Køhler

Lorcan Longbottom

Kari Finnigan

Abbi Jorden

Elizabeta Hédévary

Lovino Vargas

Berwald Oxenstierna

Gabrielle Hagrid

Tim Buckley

_Ravenclaw -_

Tino Vainamoin

Violetta Smith

Page Finch-Fletchley

Lili Zwingli

Shireen Gamadia

Eduard von Bock

Ace Thomas

Leo McLaggen

Heracles Karpusi

Kiku Honda

_Hufflepuff -_

Scorpius Malfoy

Teddy Lupin

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Mathieu Williams

Feliciano Vargas

Misty Goldstien

Francis Bonnefoy

Toris Lorinitis

Raivis Galante

Feliks Łukasiewicz

Leona Finch-Fletchley

Aaron Goldstein

_Slitherin -_

Arthur Kirkland

Ivan Braginski

Sadiq Adnan

Andres Maes

Roshaun Garcia

Renie Zabini

Lisa Nott

Kishnu Krum

Annabeth Goyle

Viola Smith

Lukas Bondevic

So after the sorting there was a feast with every kind of food (luckily none cooked by Arthur) on the table then followed by platers of pudding following.

Then after a mouth-watering meal the headmaster stood up. Percy Weasley addressed the school. "Hello old students, new students, new teachers. We have had some staffing changes over the holidays. I regret to inform you that Professor McGonnagal has retired" A groan went around the hall, as it appeared she was liked. "But Instead Professor Longbottom will take over as head of Gryffindor and deputy headmaster. Professor Bones will take over transfiguration.

The caretaker Pansy would like me to remind you that no magic is to be performed in the corridors without express permission, the Spider forest is forbidden unless it's detention and if you take someone that isn't in your house into your house you are not allowed to give them the password or let them answer the question for you. Lastly the school inspection will happen in two weeks so be on your best behaviour then. So to bed"

"Firsties come 'ere" said a rough uncouth voice in a thick scottish accent.

"OMG Alistor be gentler First years please come with me" Said a beautiful, floaty, french accent "I'm Madaline and zis is Alistor we are your prefects" She lead us through many twists are turns in the castle and finally to our house. "Secret" She said to a lady in the painting who immediately swung open the portrait so they could enter their house.

* * *

"Ok in Gold dorm Alfred Jones, Jett Anderson and Albus Potter. In Deep blue Mathias Kohler, Berwald Oxenstierna and Ludwig Beilshmidt. In Scarlett Kari Finnigan, Gabrielle Hagrid, Elizabeta Hédévary and Abbi Jorden. Emerald Lovino Vargas, Lorcan Longbottom and Tim Buckley. Go now please."


	2. The First day

**I thought i'd release lists of the hetalia characters and which country has what name so i'll release one house every chapter as it's a long list. Sorry the chapter is so short they will be longer in the future.**

**Warning: Boyxboy, human names used**

**I don't own anything (I wish I did though)**

**So list:**

**Griffindor -**

**Ghana ,Meane Garcia**

**America ,Alfred F. Jones**

**Wales ,Keelin Kirkland**

**Germany ,Ludwig Beilshmidt**

**Denmark ,Mathias Kohler**

**Scotland ,Alistor Kirkland**

**Australia ,Jett Anderson**

**Hungary ,Elizabeta Hedevary**

**Romano ,Lovino Vargas**

**Monaco ,Madaline Bonnefoy**

**New Zealand ,Kælin Anderson**

**Scotland ,Alistor Kirkland**

**Seborga ,Silvio Vargas**

**Sealand ,Peter Kirkland**

**Seychelles ,Marie Bonnefoy**

**Sweden ,Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Thailand ,Kiet Santhuankijikahn**

**Wy ,Laura Roe**

Chapter 2: The first day

"Artie, Artie did you sleep well?"

"Alfred kindly go away we are in deferent houses and rival ones, we can't be friends so please leave me alone"

"Artie I-"

"Leave Alfred"

Alfred then ran away crying and the normally gentle Mathieu came over slapped Arthur across the face then ran to his brother. *don't kill me please!*

* * *

First lesson was charms which they had with the Hufflepuffs. Albus arrived but Alfred, Mattie, Leona, Abbi, Kari and Ludwig were missing. "Where's everyone?"

"Arthur that slytherin who was Alfred's friend said they couldn't be friends, at breakfast 2 hours ago and he's still crying in the bathroom, Mattie and Ludwig are comforting him, Leona is talking to this boy near the herbology greenhouse, Abbi and Kari have both gone to the bathroom" said Elizabeta all in one breath.

"Hello students, why are so many of you missing?"

"Well.." Elizabeta recounted everything she'd told me to our teacher.

"I can understand all of them except Mattie, Ludwig and Leona"

"Mattie is Alfred's half brother and Ludwig and Alfred have been through a lot together so they're really tight friends but Leona, yeah"

"Ok, well I'm you're charms teacher please come in" After 10 minutes the rest of our class trudged in, Alfred looked like he'd been murdered then stabbed then run over by a tractor and finally had got got an eye disease couldn't eat and died of hunger. Leona was blushing, Abbi and Kari were laughing and Ludwig and Mattie looked tired and serious.

* * *

After the lesson it was break. Everyone in Griffindor and hufflepuff in our year except Mattie and Alfred cornered Arthur.

"Arthur fucking iggy fucking kirkland you fucking dumbs why did you say you wanted nothing to do with Alfred are you a fucking Idiot? Please tell me you aren't or they will pay and dc will tax you even more than he does' Elizabeta said storming over

"So he's been snitching on me then? I thought as much." Arthur said with no emotion

"No he'z been crying in the bathroom basically all morning so ve noticed something vas up, How could you do zat to him Arthur" Ludwig said pushing his way to the front

"He left me first, he needs to know how it feels it's his fault he started it. With the…" He started crying a little and wiped his eyes.

"Arthur zat was years ago stop punishing him for it now 'e was rash and tired of you babying him besides his mozer (mother)?" Francis questioned

"I regret it but I will always think of him as my kid brother." England said sadly

"I don't think he'd like you saying that," Elizabeta turned on her heels as the bell rang "If you hurt him again I will personally end you."


	3. Quidditch

**Hi another new chapter so more countries. Also not all of them are countries there are states, a river and micronations**.

**Warning:BoyxBoy and Hetalia human names used**

**I don't own anything (If I did Ron wouldn't be married to Hermione because he's an idiot)**

**Ravenclaw-**

**Austria, Roderich Edelstien**

**Estonia,Eduard von Bock**

**Liechtenstein, Lili Zwingli**

**China, Yao Wang**

**Greece, Heracles Karpusi**

**Hutt River, Liko Anderson**

**Kugelmugel, Kamaria Vargas**

**India, Shireen Gamada**

**Madagascar,Mirember Garcia**

**Tran, Sorina Dimitri**

**Walachia, Radia Dimitri**

**Macau, Cheng Wang**

**Tibet, Kunga Wang**

**Portugal, Fausto Fernandez Carriedo**

**Botswana,Bolade Garcia**

**Kenya, Kagiso Garcia**

**Japan, Kiku Honda**

**Iceland, Emil Stiellson**

Chapter 3: Quidditch

Albus's pov:

After the eventful morning of the first day Albus felt very at home with his new friends. The catastrophe with Alfred and Arthur had helped the Griffindors bond. They had all felt bad for Alfred so all helped and therefore they all felt like they were very good friends.

He then found he was late for herbology and sprinted.

He found the herbology teacher was head of Griffindor. That made things even worse and he got very told off by said teacher.

After herbology they had quidditch training with Professor Wood.

He found that pretty soon all the Griffindors were zooming around quite skilfully they all seemed to have a knack.

Alfred put away his problems and seemed to enjoy the ride. He was laughing manically at Elizabeta who flew over and hit him very hard with a frying pan she pulled from god knows where.

Albus didn't really want to know. He fell off his broom grinning but Elizabeta flew and caught him.

SHE told HIM off for being and idiot and not being careful. She was the one who hit him! He didn't seem to mind though and jumped off her broom, it looked like he was gonna fall and splat but he clicked his fingers and his broom zoomed under him and he landed on two feet on the broom.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked many voices including Albus, and Elizabeta. Albus was pretty sure he knew what Alfred was going to say even though he'd only known him about 2 days. And sure enough.

"I'm the hero dudes and dudetts. Duh! By the way Eliza you're frying pans are getting harder what's this one made out of?" Alfred shouted enthusiastically

"Lead and call me Eliza again and you will rediscover how much it hurts to be hit in the head with a lead frying pan" Elizabeta said threateningly

"When did you make it?" Alfred asked

"3 days ago knowing you, P-Gilbert and Mathias would need it to have common sense knocked into you." Elizabeta sighed

"Yeah AWESOME quad!" Al shouted

He then got whacked on the head, after then Alfred and Lovino were the only ones brave (or stupid) enough to challenge her.

Albus think the reason that they kept on doing it was because they had got brain damage from all the hits, he was a little worried.

* * *

As they went to lunch Albus was wondering:

A)What an eventful year this was going to be even judging on the first day.

and

B)Why did Elizabeta stutter on the boy Gilbert's name and was going to say a P, his name doesn't have a P in it.

He was vey confused so confused and lost in thought he walked into a Albino boy in the corridor.

"Kesesesesesese vatch vhere you're going veirdo, ze awesome me doesn't vant to be pushed around." He sounded German and very obnoxious

"Whatever I'm Albus, you?" Albus asked as politely as possible when talking to someone like this boy.

"Ze vone and only Gilbert Beilsmidt" The boy said proudly

"G-Gilbert? Elizabeta mentioned you today" Albus remembered

"Oh zat bitch, used to like her but I got hit vone to many times with the frying pans of death and backed off, she secretly liked me and got really pissed. Are you friends with her, oh wait mein gott I have to go sorry see you later, Arthur!"Gilbert said but ran off after spotting a certain slitherin.

That was interesting and weird at the same time. He realised he was keeping his friends up.

* * *

"Woah what happened?"asked Elizabeta

"Met Gilbert"He said swinging his legs round the bench

"Oh" She said knowingly

"Hey you wanna come to the lake with moi and Alfred after school?"Indicating herself and Al

"Sure, hey what'cha doing?"He said as she took some of his chips

"Nice chips, payment for letting you come out with me and Al" She said smugly

"You are an evil witch you know?" Albus and Alfred said together

"Igen, (yes) sso let's go!"She said laughing

"Yay potions *dripping with sarcasm*" Albus said very unenthusiastically

* * *

After school Elizabeta, Alfred and Albus went out for a walk.

"Albus we've got something to tell you and you have to promise never to tell anyone else, we trust you so we're telling you" Elizabeta said seriously

"Ok sure what is it? And thanks for trusting me" Albus said honestly

"Sure no problem so…" Alfred began to speak but

"Hey Lil-bro are these your friends? I'm James!" James interrupted loudly

"Pleasure" Eliza said coldly

"Hey" Said Al with as much warmth as Antarctica in winter

"Yo bro your friends are cold, you sure their not in slitherin that loser house, everyone in it are total ass-holes" James said insensitively

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING YOU ASS-MUNCH" Alfred shouted and ran away

"Alfred come back, Albus you've got one great bro"mEliza said glaring then ran after Al

"Tell me 'bout it" Albus said annoyed

"I am here" James pointed out

"Sadly" Albus said in a very mean tone

"Ok dude, bro you are being so mean" Said James offended

"You hurt one of my friends emotionally" Albus retorted

"I did?" James said obliviously

"Yeah, get lost you twat" Albus shouted

"I'm telling mummy" James whined

"Big deal" Albus said indifferently

"HUMPH!" James then ran off

* * *

"AL, AL I'm so sorry 'bout my bro he's got Asperger syndrome so he doesn't realise he's being mean" Albus as he ran away and found Alfred with his head in his arms and Elizabeta trying to comfort him.

"Oh ok, but I still want an apology" Alfred said looking up

"I'm sorry but that won't happen, he will think you're being mean and picking on him if you ask for him to apologise, he's never apologised to anyone because he doesn't realise when he does something he needs to apologize for /that's what asperger syndrome is also if they get attached to something they will be very good at it/." Albus said looking away sadly

"Ok, I forgive him, I mean it's not his fault" Alfred said perking up

"Thank you so, what did you want to tell me?" Albus asked

"Sorry it's too crowded here maybe later" Elizabeta cut across Alfred trying to say something

* * *

I knew she was lying there was 1 other person there, because of my brother they didn't trust me as much anymore. I loathed my brother at that point, his carelessness had cost me 2 new friends and their trust and maybe others if they told.

* * *

Sorry for the longer wait I'm in America for the first time and I've had writer's block but I got back and I have some good ideas. I'm also starting a giant crossover story so I'll upload chapter 1 of that as well. Thanks for reading, please review. Peace out


	4. The New students

**Hey new chapter comin' up nah.**

**So yeah I own no fandoms...**

**Pleasssse review**

**Hufflepuff -**

**Spain ,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Italy ,Feliciano Vargas**

**Cyprus ,Radko Aboya Jamar**

**Egypt ,Gupta Muhammad Hassan**

**France ,Francis Bonnefoy**

**Lithuania ,Toris Lorinitis**

**Latvia ,Raivis Galante**

**Poland ,Feliks Lukasiewicz**

**South Korea ,Im Young Soo , Soo Young Im**

**Ukraine ,Yerkaterina Braginski**

**Vietnam ,Lien Santhuankijikahn**

**Taiwan ,Mei Wang**

**Bangladesh ,Joycelin Garcia**

**Trnc ,Tolga Adnan**

**Hre ,Ignaz Beilshmidt**

**Chibitalia ,Leonardo Vargas**

Chapter 4: Day two - The new students

Arthur's pov:

I got out of bed early because I needed to post a letter to someone. When I got into the common room there was banging on the door.

I slipped up to it and opened it a crack

"Hey Arthur" said a voice I recognised which had a hint of a French accent.

"Emmaline?" I asked astonished

"Yep me and sis just arrived." Emmaline answered smoothly

"But what are you doing here? You have to be sorted. How are you here?" I was very curious

"Can you let me in?" She asked

"Sure" I said immediately

She walked in and I saw she was in hogwarts robes.

"Someone decided I had to come and keep and eye on Francis. I have been sorted in the headmaster's office and Alistor provided me with transport."

Emmaline told me.

"So you're in...?" I questioned

"Hufflepuff that's why I came to the slytherin common room idiot" She said extremely sarcastically

"Ah so you are in Slytherin?" I asked again

"Yes!" She said in a 'Duh' voice.

"And Emily?" I said politely ignoring the tone

"Ravenclaw," She said looking down but then looked up "Ipokei and Hylla came with us too"

"Oh ok and they're in...?" I asked looking at her

"Hylla's in Griffindor and Ipokei's in Hufflepuff" She said

"Well I've got to go send someone a letter so you can go up to my room since there is one other free space there."

"Can you show me the way?" I took her up to my room and all her stuff had magically appeared on the spare bed. In my room there was Lukas, Viola and Ricardo.

"Well it's good to have some familiar faces, even though I hate Ricardo, bye Arthur" She lay down on her bed and immediately fell asleep I drew the curtains round her so she wouldn't be woken up by the light and left for the owlery to see my owl. /Boys and girls can be in the same dorm/

* * *

_The next morning the headmaster stood up and told everyone about the new students._

I saw crowds of people around Alfred and I went over with Emmaline.

"Hey what's up?" She said tapping someone on the back. To my amazing luck it was my brother Alistor, who hated me.

"Alfred is a Griffindor chaser and Albus is seeker." Madaline said appearing next to him to stop a fight if needed because Alistor and I were glaring at each other.

"Well done them, tell them we say congrats" Then Lea wheeled around and

dragged me back to the Slytherin table and sat next to Gilbert.

"Hey Gil."

"Lea oh Mien Gott vat are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Francis."

"Ah, well all the awesome quad is here, yeah party time."

Then they got up and started dancing the worst part was Mathias and Alfred came over and joined.

Very soon me, Mathieu, Lukas, Emily, Hylla, Berwald, Tino, Ludwig, Antonio and Francis were all together in a group and all face-palming.

Alfred noticed me and walked up but I grabbed Lukas and ran back to the common room before he had the chance to say anything.

* * *

"So what do we have first" I asked Lukas

"Arthur you can't avoid him for the rest of your life" Lukas turned around to face me

"Can't I?" I asked looking away

"No, I tried it with Mathias, it didn't work in anyway what so ever, well i-it worked in the exact opposite way." Lukas blushed

"Woah and why didn't me and Vlad hear about this?" I was interested

"Well..." Lukas started looking around embarrassed

"Yeah why didn't we know about this?" Vlad said as he appeared

"Vlad shouldn't you be in class" I questioned him

"I've got divination, I've been skipping it since the first lesson, it's so boring, don't take it" He told us

"Magic trio tell each other everything Lukas"

"Anyway we've got transfiguration next."

"Okay then but we're discussing further later bye Vlad"

"Farval" /Lukas/

"La reverdere" /Vlad/

* * *

At transfiguration.

"Okay studenth pleathe take out your wandth today we will be learning how to tranthfigure a toothbruth into a fork. Tho thplit up into pairth. Altho I'm profethor Boneth."

"That's so boring"

"Be quiet "

"Whatever"

"Arthur I'll go with you?"

"Sure Lukas"

"Gilbert?"

"Ja Emmaline."

"Why do you like him?"

"He's awesome AND my best friend"

"Ja me and Lea are BFFs"

* * *

Alfred's pov:

Break

I again tried to come up to Arthur but Arthur checked his watch and ran away leaving me standing there. I don't get what I did wrong, it couldn't just be the houses, I must have done something.

"Alfred hey, what's wrong?"

"Hey Hylla darling, Arthur's ignoring me and won't let me say anything. He said we couldn't be friends but now runs off when I get within 400 yards. It's like one of us has a restraining order and have to stay away from the other"

"Oh Al I'm sorry, hey wanna come to charms"

"Sure let's go the bell'll ring soon"

The months till Halloween passed like rain, in no time at all it was October.

* * *

One morning in October it was a rainy stormy day and at breakfast the headmaster stood up.

"Now everyone since the passing of the dark lord we have been re-running the tri-wizard tournament, every four years a judge picks the four from each school. One from each house, all those in quidditch teams can't enter so we can continue that. If you would like to participate simply write you're name, house and year. Full name mind you. The other three schools will arrive at 7 tonight. Please can everyone be on the lawn to welcome them.


	5. The Other schools

**Ok so thanks for reading I'm sorry about the writing stuff my iPad is mucked up. My teacher confiscated my laptop then lost it (dumbo) so I have to write on my iPad. Please review. Peace be with you**

**Hey everybody new chapter. Love ya**

**I own nothing except plot and oc's.**

**Sorry no list but it'll be next chapter**

**Thanks to the reviewers and Guest2334 even though you didn't ask I'm explaining the feud between Arthur and Alfred. They are countries in this so that's what Elizabeta was going to tell Albus. Arthur is still annoyed and upset about the revolution. Narita jones (Alfred's mother) is Native America who Arthur killed. He couldn't push Alfred away forever so became friends again even though it hurt him. He used the houses as an excuse to not be near or friendly to Alfred. There's also a bit more but it would ruin the story so please read on.**

**Please review, favourite and follow if you think it's any good.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The other schools

Emmaline's pov:

"Hey Arthur, Gil, Lukas wait up" I said running up to them

"Hey Lea so are you gonna enter you're awesome enough" Shouted Gil

"Gilbert could you not make my ears bleed" Arthur whinned

"Sossers Artie" Gil said indifferently

"Don't call me that!" Arthur shouted at him

"Anyway, no, Francis has already given me a lecture about why I shouldn't do it and Kiku joined in" I laughed and answered

"Are Emily, Hylla or Ipokei entering?" Lukas asked me

"No Emily wants to but... And Hylla and Ipokei have been lectured by Alfred" I explained

"It's just cause he can't enter" Gil said chuckling

"I know, so are the rest of you" I asked

"Yeah my awesomeness will win" Gil said immediately and I somehow knew he would say that

"Maybe I have strong magic I can use" Lukas pondered

"Absolutely not too dangerous" Arthur refused shaking hands and head.

"Party pooper" Me and Gil whinnied at the same time.

As we said this we arrived at our first lesson.

* * *

Break

Alfred's pov:

"Sucks we can't enter right?" I asked Alistor and Albus (Alistor was beater on the team).

"Not that much, Madaline's going for it!" Alistor replied

"Oh so do you like her?" Albus winked over

"No she's in a relationship with someone else." Alistor said looking away making it perfectly obviously he did.

"Who?"Albus asked curiously

"They don't go here" Alistor explained

"oh ok" Albus said un-satisfied

"What do you think the people from beaxbattons and durmstrang will be like?" I said changing the subject away from ali's love life

"Nice I hope" Albus replied forgetting all about Alistor.

* * *

At 7 o'clock everyone was gathered outside. Earlier it had snowed so nearly everybody was rigid with cold. I swore I was getting frostbite. Teachers were going down lines of each year in each house checking everybody was looking their best.

"As much as I love plants Greona I don't want mandrakes here"

"Kara take that thing of your head you look like a Christmas tree"

"Vicki what are you doing to your face? Ugghh I don't care just stop and wipe the fake blood off."

By the time they had finished it was quarter past 7 and everybody wanted it over with so they can go have supper, Then as someone (guess who) shouted

"My awesomeness is being kept waiting" A giant eagle flew out of no where and sat on my shoulder. It must have sensed the presence of the hero Alfred Freedom Jones! Then quite suddenly on the mountains to their right we all glimpsed a shadow. Then the shadow became larger and larger till a gigantic carriage drawn by Reindeer became visible. It landed on the outskirts of the spider forest and 9 people got out. They were wearing the biggest fur coat I've ever seen. I noticed one of them was my sister Fidelia. What's she doing here?

Then when we were all straining to look at the new comers the lake exploded and a ship erupted from underneath the surface it was black and had gold plaiting on windows and the mast. Some kid came out and pushed the anchor into the lake and him and 8 others disembarked. I looked over at Arthur quick enough to see the Vlad guy in Slytherin gasp. I looked back and saw another carriage being put next to the forest. It had the most beautiful palomino horses drawing it. The horses had little wings on their backs and on their head. They were Pegasai. Here again 9 people got out and soon all three school had made their way to us.

"Hello Proffesor Weasley." Said the first headmaster.


	6. The Halloween feast and Entering

**Hey next chapter, sorry the Slytherin list will come sometime later when I'm not really lazy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Shout out to The secret trio who's stuck by me since I started the story. (A lot longer ago than I'll admit). Thank you it means a lot.**

**Review, Follow and favourite the more you do the more I'll update and make new chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Halloween feast and entering

"Hello Professor Weasley" said the first headmaster

"Hello Professors Karpusi-Vargas, Dragamier and Braginski. Please bring your students in." He returned and he and the three headmasters went into the castle followed by the new students. They were dismissed by year so Alfred's year were last. They went into the hall to find one school sitting at the Gryffindor table, one at the Ravenclaw and one at the Slytherin. On his way inside he bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"Non zat was my fault" Said a little French girl

"Why aren't you with your school?"

"I got lost"

"I'll escort you back the hero never leaves a damsel in distress."

"Merci Monsieur, J'm-my name is Juliana Ave."

"Okay Juliana this way." He lead her to the great hall and sai

"Can you see your school?"

"Oui they're at that table" she said pointing at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh that's my table come on" He said and he lead her to the table and sat down next to Albus. He introduced them to each other and then they all began to plough their way through three delicious courses. They chatted as they ate and very soon all of them felt like best friends. After the meal Professor Weasley stood up.

"Evening to you all. So I'm guessing you're all wondering who our friends are. Professor Karpusi-Vargas and his school Beaxbattons. Professor Dragamier and Durmstrang. Lastly a new addition to the tournament. Professor Braginski and his school Pero feniksa. /Phoenix feather/. If you want to take part in the tri-wizard tournament you have two days to put your name and school onto a piece of paper and put it into to this goblet." He then lifted a gigantic goblet with dancing blue flames in it. "If you win you will receive 500 galleons prize money. Good night" He sat down after these words and started a conversation with the Durmstrang headmaster. The school was buzzing. 500 galleons! Everyone was talking. Wanting to enter. To bring glory and money to their house.

* * *

The next morning

Lukas's pov:

I was walking with Arthur to breakfast when a hand pulled me back. I turned round and saw Alfred.

"What are you doing? Get off me." I said as I pushed his hand off.

"Can you ask Artie somethings for me?" He pleaded

"Why don't you?" I said turning around to go

"You know he won't even look at me." He pleaded even harder, I looked at his puppy eyes and gave in.

"Fine! What is it?"

"A) Why he won't even look at me?

B) If I did something I'm sorry

C)is he entering" He said happy his questions would be passed on

"okay" I said and walked off without a word.

When I got to the Slytherin table Arthur was talking to Vlad. I walked up to him and gave him the messages.

"No I'm not entering, I don't accept his apology and. It's his fault because of loads of things so I'm not paying any attention to him." Arthur said annoyed

"Come on Arthur you have to forgive him sometime" Vlad reasoned

"Yeah Arthur he's to annoying for you not to." I agreed

"get off my case!" He shouted and stormed away.

I walked down the corridor and saw the goblet of fire. I took out some paper scribbled my name, Slytherin and hogwarts and dropped it into the flame.


	7. The Contestants

**I own nothing except plot and oc's.**

**Please review, follow and favourite.**

* * *

Chapter 7: contestants

Two mornings later the schools were buzzing. Who was representing their school?

Finally Professor Weasley stood up "

the time has come." he raised his hand over the goblet and said "first Bauxbattons name please." a piece of paper shot out

"Juliana Ave." Alfred couldn't believe it as the little French girl their age but probably 100x more delicate made her way up. All the hall was applauding her as she went through the portrait to the side of the teacher's table.

"Next" it went on like this bauxbattons:

Tulio Morren

Rémi Roux

Evelyn Kirkland

Pero Feniksa:

Torvald Bondevic

Sasha Kominski

Electra Moreen

Anastasia Volkova

Durmstrang:

Marcus Felix-Vargas

Adewulf Beilsmidt

Rosa Zlatkova

Yana Ignatova.

Then it got to Hogwarts. The entire hall seemed to be holding it's breath.

"Gryffindor"

The entire table held it's breath.

"Madaline Bonnefoy"

The entire table burst into applause. Especially Alistor who was clapping even harder if it were possible.

"Hufflepuff"

The Hufflepuff table looked terrified.

"Radko Aboya Jamar"

All of them looked relived and clapped hard for their victor.

"Ravenclaw"

Most of them looked exited and nervous.

"Vash Vogel"

Most of them looked disappointed but joined in to applaud Vash.

"Lastly Slytherin"

Alfred saw Artie looking around the table, one kid was so exited he fell of his chair.

"Arthur Kirkland"

All of the Slytherins looked shocked but none compared to Arthur who looked shocked, terrified, exited, nervous and confused at the same time.

But he slowly got up and made his way to the portrait by the table and went through.

Then they were all sent off for lessons.

"Omg did Arthur even enter?"

"He must have"

"I don't think so"

"Did you see the look on his face?"

Then, finally Professor Longbottom stepped down to chivvy the crowd.

Through the portrait.

* * *

Arthur's pov:

How? How did I? I didn't even? How?

"Arthur?"An astonished voice called

"Mu-Evelyn what are you doing at Bauxbattons?" I questioned as I spun round on the spot to face her.

"I was seeing my sister then I decided to go there. Did you even enter your name? I saw your face." She explained

"No I didn't, I bet this was Alfred. I bet he entered for me." I said bitterly

"Alfred may be annoying, irresponsible and different but he would never do this without you asking." Evelyn told me

"Hey Arthur" said a different voice and I turned to see Lukas

"Lukas what are you doing here?" I asked him

"A new part is that all the champions have assists from their house. I was chosen as yours. I won't do the actual tasks but I can help you prepare for each one." He explained

"I'm glad it's you" I said happily

"But I am a bit jealous for you. I wanted to do the tasks but you, who didn't even enter, gets it." He said a bit coldly

"I'd swap anytime if I could"I went back to the bitter tone

"Oh by the way I get to do the first task with you." He said perking up

"Why?"I asked

"We're allowed to do 1 task I think I'll do the first" He elaborated

"If it was me I'd do the last" I told him

"Why?" He asked

"It's the hardest so I'll need the most help also that's the one that you win with." I explained

"Ok I think I'll do that." He answered a bit happier.


	8. The Boggart

**Hey everyone new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long I was so busy.**

**Anyway I don't own anything but OC's and plot.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

Chapter 8: The boggart

Lukas's pov:

Arthur and I decided to join up with the rest of hogwartians. Madeline and her aide Kiet, Radko and his aide Gupta, Vash and his aide Yao. So it would be at least a hogwarts victory.

All of the other schools had had the same idea.

We had to research for the first task. It was a surprise so they have to be prepared for anything. Right now we are researching spells that would give the an edge whatever they were up against.

* * *

After 4 days of this Professor Longbottom came in to tell them we (me and Arthur) had a very important defence against the dark arts lesson we couldn't miss. The others had taken it already. We packed up our stuff and went to defence against the dark arts.

* * *

When we arrived we found the whole of our year there. Also Juliana and a few others from the schools.

"This is a very important lesson." Our teacher began " The other schools will be missing it this year because of the tournament. Well only the first years. So today we will be fighting boggarts."

I gasped I've read about these, it could be awful for the countries. I looked around some other countries looked just as scared. I saw that Albus boy nudged Alfred to ask him why he looked so scared. I didn't expect Alfred of all people to know.

"Why are you all so scared? Ok yes it creates your biggest fear but you can fight it. Also you need to know how to face your biggest fear in the face and laugh."

Now all of the countries in the room looked scared even Elizabeta and that Girl did now scare easily.

"So who want to go first? All you have to do is imagine your fear comical and say rediculous "

All of the countries as one stepped back.

Albus stepped forward "I will"

The teacher open a draw in a chest of drawers and then suddenly a man with glasses and messy jet black hair lay dead on the floor. Then it switched to a beautiful lady with long red hair crumpled in a heap on the floor of the classroom. It kept on switching until a feeble "rediculous" came from the boy's throat and the corpse sneezed and was alive.

"Next?"

Unfortunately Alfred had been standing right behind Albus so the teacher pushed him up.

The boggart grew shorter, the hair dirty blonde and into Arthur's revolution clothes. Then Alfred burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Iggy, I'm sorry."

The boggart looked up tears in it's fake eyes "Alfred why do you want to leave me? Wasn't I a good brother? I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong. I love you, you're my brother. Why do you do this to me? I change the taxes, give you a representative if it will stop you leaving me please."

Then the boggart formed into Alfred in revolution clothes and the look in his eyes was terrifying. I have never known Alfred to look angry or sad but here he looked miserable and furious. "I'm sorry Arthur but equality, liberty and brotherhood. Also you killed my mother. I must" And he raised the gun he was holding then Alfred jumped in front of the gun and lay on the ground there sobbing.

I felt wind pass me and I saw Arthur had rushed to Alfred's side and was hugging him. The boggart shifted it took many different forms. Jeanne D'Arc being burnt, Antonio in pirate gear lying on his front and his back covered in whip marks, Alfred being taxed and looking at Arthur imploringly, Francis crying "Matthew, Matthew, Arthur why?" It kept on like this and I felt my heart soften seeing all of the awful things Arthur has done. For the people but also Arthur because he regretted it all.

The entire class was in horror at the two nation's Boggarts, the teacher included.

Then the teacher stepped forward the boggart turned into a werewolf. "Ridiculous" He said confidently and the werewolf turned into a puppy which he lifted up and put in the draw.

"You two have scary fears, but like any of those will happen. You two need to learn how to change those into comical things."

Arthur stood up he was shacking with anger. "Some people's fear can't become comical, what's comical about war or whipping or being burnt alive, nothing you are an awful teacher" and with that he grabbed Alfred and left. The teacher looked flabbergasted "What just happened?"

I grabbed Mathias, Emmaline and Matthew and left as well. I heard the teacher shouting after us.

* * *

We found Arthur in the courtyard comforting Alfred. "Come on Alfred you're the hero they don't cry" he soothed

"I'm so sorry Arthur, I've hurt you so much. I'm so sorry." Alfred sobbed

"It's ok, Alfred look at me." Alfred looked into Arthur's caring eyes "I forgive you"

* * *

I walked toward them and Matthew started crying and ran to hug his brother as well. Mathias pulled me into a hug and because I was feeling sad today I didn't fight him off. For as many faults as all the nations have we are still friends and family and the only ones who we have.


	9. The First task

**Hey new chapter. I'm truly sorry the last one (the boggart) was so depressing I didn't mean it to be when I started out.**

**Also in this chapter slight boyxboy romance.**

**I own nothing except plot and OC's.**

**Enjoy. R&amp;R**

* * *

Chapter 9: The first task

Arthur's pov:

The days after the boggart were some of the worst I have ever experienced. People started asking questions about me and Alfred that I didn't want to answer. Me and Alfred were friends again and all of mine and Alfred's friends were happy about it.

* * *

Ten days before the task me and Lukas were in the Library researching spells when Emmaline came in.

"Hey Emmaline" I said looking back do down at my work which my eyes had previously vacated.

"shshshshshsh," she whispered "I'm not meant to be here. Quickly, for the first task you have to wade through a pool of lava. Dive into a pool of water full of beasts and rescue a hostage then face a boggart."

"Sound easy" Lukas whispered sarcastically then rolled his eyes and looked back down.

"Wait how do you know this?" I asked

"All the hostages know." she whispered then ran off.

I then got up and looked at spells for resisting fire. Lukas got up and looked at offensive spells. We then sat down and read.

* * *

Two days before the first task I realised something all this time we were so worried about then lava and lake we'd forgotten about the boggart, I needed to think of something, fast.

"Lukas, we forgot about the boggart."I whispered not wanting to draw attention to the fact we'd knew about what the first task involved.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"We've not finished learning the other spells there isn't enough time."

"I'll think of something on the day for the boggart. Let's finnish the spells now.

* * *

On the day of the task. I was terrified. Lots of people I didn't know came and wished me luck. Al came and sat by me during breakfast and made sure I ate something. Lukas was coming to the task with me (he would substitute if I got hurt or would just be moral support) so he sat with Mathias. I'm not sure table swapping was allowed but they did it anyway. Then the headmaster got down from the table and the time seemed to slow down and it seemed to take hours for him to walk 30 paces.

"Arthur can you come with me."

"Good luck Artie" Alfred shouted after me.

Lukas looked up then stood. Mathias pulled him back down for a kiss then let go smirking. Lukas was as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes as he (gently) punched Mathias in the arm and ran after me. I heard the headmaster give a slight chuckle.

He marched us to the field where the lake with the giant squid was. We saw a course had be set out and there at the front was a pool full of boiling hot lava. It seemed the 'pool of water' that Lea had described was the lake itself. Then the chest of drawers that we had used for our boggart lesson was standing behind the lake. Another change was all around there were hundreds and hundreds of chairs in a giant stand.

* * *

After an hour all the contestants and their assists were standing by a black and white dashed line. We were going to go in order of age (that they thought we were) and oldest first. My birthday was after Juliana's and she was the only one who was in my year. So I was last.


	10. The Competetors

I own nothing but OC's and plot

Chapter 9: Continued (the competitors)

3rd person's pov:

Evelyn's task:

Evelyn ran to the side of the pool of lava whispered a spell and jumped in. She swam to the other side with no trouble and got out un-scathed. She ran the the lake side and dived in. Under the water she was swimming when something grabbed her foot and tried to pull her down. She hit the grindelow with a stunning jinx right in the face. She then kicked out but was loosing oxygen she ascended to the surface performed a bubble spell around her head and dived under again. She swam around and at last saw a human (well kinda) body floating in the water bound to a rock by a chain. She saw it was Keelin /wales/ and performed a neat spell on the chains causing them to shatter. She grabbed him and ascended to the surface again. She lay him down on the side and ran to the chest of drawers and opened it. Suddenly all of the Kirklands were arguing and fighting. Alistor punched Arthur in the face while Keelin held him. Then Arthur punched Keelin. This went on until a quiet "rediculous" was heard and all of them were doing ballet and reaching for each other's hands. The whole crowd laughed whole heartedly. She ran past the 'ballerinas' and found a piece if paper with a riddle on it and the whole crowd cheered.

* * *

Lesette's task is boring and she does pretty badly as she knows no anti-fire spells.

* * *

Khermet does well until:

She arrived at the boggart very out of breath and pulled the draw outwards.

A man in lots of bangles and a turban appeared. "Manu" She cried fearfully. /he's Persia and killed her, she's Ancient Egypt/ "Hello Khermet. long time no see. Why didn't you just stay gone?"

"Ridiculous" she shouted and one of his bangles fell off, he tripped over it and fell flat on his face.

* * *

Marcus found ways past the lava picked up Feliciano in the water and dumped him over the side and defeated his boggart which was Adewulf /Germania/ looking down at him as he destroyed the Roman empire.

* * *

Adewulf was perfect through lava, picked up Ludwig in the water and defeated the boggart which was exactly the same as Marcus's.

* * *

Vash did well through lava picked up Lili in the water but when he got to the boggart:

Vash arrived at the boggart and saw him self getting a gun. "What are you doing?" he asked himself "Not being neutral anymore it's to boring and I'm gong to have to change sometime." The boggart him ran out and then he saw Lili, dying. " Brother why did you un-neutralise yourself they attacked me to stop you and now I'm dying. You are the worst brother in the world.

After that Vash broke down in sobs so had to be taken to the hospital wing.

* * *

Yana did well overall and when she got to her boggart it was nothing, the boggart didn't come out as she wasn't scared of anything.

* * *

Rosa did well overall until the boggart where she saw herself in a corner all alone but she managed to shout ridiculous and lots of people (varying different Gilberts basically) came and danced with her.

* * *

Electra did well, she was a little afraid to go in the water but managed to get past dragged Hylla out of the water. /Hylla is Arizona and is child of America and electra who is Atlantis/

When she got to the boggart she pulled out the draw and saw herself surrounded by water and drowning. She then fell to the ground twitching and she too was taken to the hospital wing.

* * *

Tulio did well until the boggart where he saw himself just disappear /he doesn't exist since he's El dorado. I just thought El dorado was cool and even myth Islands should get a representation/

He ran away and nobody found him until the next day where he was shacking.

* * *

Sasha did everything perfect.

* * *

Rémi did well through the lava but almost drowned in the water so was pulled out. And sat by the side recovering.

* * *

Vasil did well but a his boggart he got surrounded by darkness tripped down and broke his leg.

* * *

Torvald did well. Rescued Berwald in the water. /Lukas is an assist and Mathias was going to be Lukas's if Lukas decided to do it./

And faced his boggart (Lukas, Berwald and Mathias fighting) bravely and defeated it

* * *

Resheph was scared to go into the lava but found a way to split the waves s he didn't have to touch it. It the the water he rescued Antonio. At the boggart he saw Marcus lighting a flame and throwing it on him. He then passed out.

* * *

Madaline did well. Rescued Marie in the water. /her sister/

Faced the boggart which was her failing to protect his siblings but somehow she managed to surpass it.

* * *

Kiet failed at the lava as he performed a spell and it either was a wrong one or it just didn't work.

* * *

Radko did well rescuing Sadiq in the water and facing his boggart which was Manu jumping in front of him and taking bullets to the chest. At the boggart he managed to say the magic words and pass.

* * *

Gupta managed to fail each one even though he got past it. He got burnt in the lava, didn't rescue tolga /TRNC/ in the water and just walked past his boggart of Khermet being killed. It turned out later he'd done the spell wrong at the lava and accidentally blinded himself.

* * *

Luis got stopped at the water because he had never learnt to swim before so couldn't even think of going in.

* * *

As it turned out Anastsia was Hydrophobic so couldn't even look at the lake so couldn't even look at the lake without trembling.

* * *

Fraser ran away when his canon sounded so they skipped him.

* * *

Juliana's task:

She started off by doing a spell which made her fly which was very advanced magic. She then waved a wand and gils appeared on her throat and she dived into the water she dragged out Matthew. (which Gilbert was a bit jealous about) Then she magicked off the gils and ran to the chest of drawers and pulled it open a palomino horse appeared with a human carcass in it's mouth and started tearing the flesh off. /sorry for the graphic picture/ She shouted ridiculous and the horse turned into a pink unicorn a flew around the stand showering rainbows on everyone she ran around and grabbed the piece of paper and held it aloft in her hand.

* * *

The scores were out of 40 for each person.

Evelyn:40

Lesette:4

Khermet:34

Marcus:36

Adewulf:36

Vash:28

Yana:38

Rosa:35

Electra:29

Tulio:25

Sasha:40

Rémi:15

Vasil:24

Torvald:39

Resheph:26

Madaline:40

Kiet:4

Radko:38

Gupta:1

Luis:11

Anastasia:13

Fraser:0

Juliana:40


	11. Arthur's task

**I own nothing but plot and OC's.**

**R&amp;R**

**Boyxboy included.**

**Sorry but I ship so much so I have to have a story with shipping in it.**

* * *

Chapter 10:Arthur's task

The canon sounded and Arthur knew he was next. He got to his feet and crossed the starting line.

* * *

He ran to the pool of lava remembering the spell he'd learnt. "Pyrum resistio" /Resist fire in latin, I do Latin by the way and am doing my language GCSE two years early so yes I do know what I'm talking about/ He then dived into it he felt nothing and swam through the hot, boiling Lava like it was water. He got out the other side and ran to the Lake.

He performed the bubblehead charm and jumped in.

Of course he'd be the unlucky one. As soon as his feet touched the water he felt a tentacle grab his leg and pull him down. He tried to struggle but it was no use. The giant squid had a hard grip on his leg. He tried magic but it only bounced off the skin and he had to dodge. Suddenly the grip slackened and he fought free. He found himself floating next to Emmaline. The creature hard guided him to her. He turned round and the squid was still there. He thanked it in a stream of bubbles. He used a spell on the chains and they bust open. He grabbed Emmaline and ascended with her to the surface. He put her on the side and looked at her properly. She wasn't breathing. He fell to his knees and tried to get her to breath. Finally he resorted to pumping her chest and water flew out of her mouth. She was breathing again. He left her on the side and ran to the chest of drawers.

He pulled it open. Instead of all the horrible images last time he faced the boggart. Alfred appeared with him blushing and looking down. "I really like you". The boggart him said and Arthur suddenly knew what was going to happen and tried his best to think of something funny before he would be embarrassed out of this world by the boggart.

"Yeah me too, you're my best friend."

"No Alfred more than that, I-i love you"

"What? Artie you're like my brother that's gross. OMG incest."

"But we aren't related don't you remember when I came to you for the first time and..."

"Ridiculous"

Arthur shouted and the two disappeared and instead it was Alfred being chased by a ghost. Arthur chuckled and the boggart dissolved into smoke. He walked by and picked up the piece of parchment.

* * *

The crowd all cheered except for Alfred who jumped down from the stand ran across the pitch and kissed him full on the mouth. When Alfred pulled away he said "Artie you've been my everything since I met you. I would never say any of that trash"

Arthur's face was on fire but he was still smiling. The whole crowd awwed and Arthur was so glad it was the 21st century. Then someone screamed and they ran over to find Rose had screamed because Elizabeta had passed out from blood loss and they both laughed and so did all the other nations. She'll never change.

Then Alfred dragged Arthur over to get his score.

The judges were the four headmasters.

Professor Weasley:10

Professor Braginski:10

Professor Karpusi-Vargas:9

Professor Dragamier:9

38

Then the Hogwarts professor stood up.

"The 7 champions with the lowest scores and their assists will be evicted.

The evicted are as follows:

Rosa with a score of 35

Tulio with a score of 25

Rémi with a score of 15

Vash with a score of 28

Electra with a score of 29

Resheph with a score of 26

Anastasia with a score of 13

Sorry especially Rosa, you were very close."

* * *

That night there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. Arthur, Lukas, Radko, Gupta, Yao and Vash were invited too.

Mathias and Lukas disappeared to the dorms with drinks in their hands early on.

Arthur laughed and said to Alfred "If Lukas is more sulky tomorrow remind me to tease him." Alfred only responded by kissing him again and Elizabeta who had been spying and on her way to Mathias's dorm fainted. "I don't know vhy anyvone is friends vith her" A German accent said behind them. They turned to see Gilbert looking down at Elizabeta with Emmaline and Matthew by his sides. He turned away and Emmaline and Matthew followed. On the way out Emmaline grabbed Hylla.

* * *

Somehow Ivan had got a hold of the drinks and spiked them. So the next morning everyone had a hangover. (This was very bad as people like Rose were actually 11) Ivan got detention but in his words "It vas worth it by the way become one, da?"

* * *

It was the best two days of Arthur's existence and that was saying something.

He had good friends:Lukas and Vlad

Family even if they hated him :Keelin, Alistor, Evelyn, Calum, Peter and Niall

And a loving boyfriend:Alfred

/Countries in order of mention in last three sentences:

Norway

Romania

Wales

Scotland

Celtic Isles

Ireland

Sealand

America/


	12. The Yule ball

**Hey I am so sorry it's taken so long I had writers block, had 10 essays (I hate teachers) and my Latin Mock GCSE. I got an A* so happy anyway new chapter up. Lots of relationship stuff in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! (Also Kaoru is Hong Kong)**

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry potter. (Dammit)**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Yule Ball

2 weeks after the first task the headmaster stood up a breakfast.

"In two weeks there will be the annual Yule Ball. All champions and assists must attend. Above 3rd years can as well. Below can only go if invited by and older year. In lessons this week you will be helped a bit in your dancing if you are going. Have a nice day."

* * *

Immediately after breakfast Alfred came up to Arthur. "Hey"

"Hey Al, will you go to the ball with me?" Arthur said embarrassed

"Of course Artie." Alfred answered giving him a big hug.

At break the next day Arthur was standing with Emmaline, Emily, Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, Hylla and Ipokei.

"Hey Artie your best friend is Lukas right? So where is he?" Alfred asked him

"I don't kn-" He started to say but then spotted something in the corner of his eye. He walked over and saw Lukas and Mathias in a little alcove together. When they started kissing he decided they needed privacy.

"Ok I do know but I think they need some privacy." Arthur said as he walked back over.

"They?" Emmaline asked a sneaky grin ebbing on to her face

"Him and Mathias." Arthur replied not noticing it

"Didn't know they were in item..." Emmaline said slowly edging away

"No Emmaline." Hylla said immediately

"No what?" She asked innocently

"No, don't go and get Eliza and Kiku and stalk them." Emily replied

"You know me too well sis" Emmaline said disappointed

"So are any of you going to the ball."

"We can't we're firs-" Hylla began to say but

"Ze awesome me iz" Gilbert cut across her

"I-I am" Whispered Mattie

"I am" Alfred boasted loudly

"I was asked" Emmaline put in

"Me too" Emily seconded

"By the assist Fraser Lasan" Emmaline added

"Me too" Emily seconded

"So me and you sis are the only people who weren't asked?" Hylla said frustrated

"Yep" Ipokei answered

"I would have asked you if me and Alfred weren't together." Arthur told Hylla

"You would've asked my daughter" Alfred said incredulously

"Yep in front of you" Arthur said sarcastically

"I would have been so jealous" Alfred said obliviously

"That's the point you idiot." Arthur said obviously

"Oh" Alfred said idiotically

"Oh forget it you're stupid I'm leaving." Arthur said and started to walk away. Alfred then started crying. Arthur ran back and hugged Alfred and whispered that it was a joke.

Then Emmaline got out a camera and proceeded pictures that got 1 billion views in 2 secs. I will let you imagine.

* * *

Later, after school in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Artie ya' know we're gonna' have to learn how to dance?" Alfred said turning to his boyfriend

"Yes Alfred I do. Also my name is Arthur and stop destroying the queen's language." Arthur returned not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hey Al... Al why's he here?" Albus said walking up

"He's my boyfriend" Alfred returned in a hostile manner

"Oh ok. At break you said to Arthur 'you would've asked my daughter' about Hylla but she's in our year how's she your daughter?" Albus asked curiously

"Ah" Arthur looked up as Alfred struggled to find something to say

"Alfred has made a fake family with all Americans he knows in America." Arthur said quickly returning to his book. (Maybe a little too quickly)

"Oh ok" Albus then walked off

"That was close Alfred take more care" Arthur said not bothering to look up

A hurt expression crossed Alfred's face. "So you still think I'm stupid?"

Arthur looked up with a guilt-ridden face and hugged Alfred.

"Alfred I'm sorry for even thinking that it was unforgivable. I don't even know why you like me."

"Arthur don't worry. You're beautiful on the outside and inside and no matter how cruel you are I know you love me deep down and that's all I need"

Arthur blushed deep red. "Th-thanks Al"

"Anytime baby" Alfred winked

Lukas then walked up to them "Arthur we should get back to Slytherin"

"Ok, sure." Arthur bent down bestowing a loving kiss upon Alfred's cheek. Then he and Lukas left.

* * *

The next morning they met and were taken away to dance lessons.

After 5 hours Arthur still had to left feet and Alfred was apparently a good dancer but finally at the end of the day Alfred had finally taught Arthur the basic waltz steps.

* * *

It went this way for the next week and with 3 days to spare Arthur had learnt a perfect waltz.

"Well done Artie when you came to me you were but a learner now you are the master."

"Sh-shut it Al" said Arthur blushing

* * *

When the yule ball arrived Arthur and Alfred both left 5 hours before the ball started to get ready. When it arrived they met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Alfie you look amazing"

"You too Art" Said Alfred grabbing Arthur's waist and bringing him closer till their lips met then let go smirking and laughed at Arthur scarlet face.

They walked in holding hands and sat in their places next to Lukas and Mathias at the table that was usually occupied by the teachers. When the time came to eat Alfred ordered hamburgers which appeared on his plate, Arthur ordered some scones, Lukas some Fårikål and Mathias had some Frikadeller and Smørrebrød. (Traditional dishes from Norway and Denmark)

* * *

After dinner had finished music started to play and the champions and assists lead their partners onto the dance floor. The night blurred by and at the end Lukas, Mathias, Arthur, Alfred, Mathieu and his partner, Gilbert and his partner and Emmaline and Hylla (who had sneaked in) where the only ones still dancing.

* * *

At the end of the night and when the headmaster had to chivvy the partners to bed Arthur and Alfred kissed goodnight and left for their dorms.

As Arthur lay down on his bed he thought he's never had a more perfect night.


	13. Christmas

**Also if anyone ever wants to use any of my ideas just do and credit me and send me a link. Not saying anyone will but I do know some people are too scared to ask.**

**By the way Boyxboy in this chapter, also homophobia. Also I actually don't like harry so please don't kill me for not making him nice in this story. Also this will have so much more Albus, I kinda just forgot about him. Sorry**

* * *

Chapter 12: Christmas

Albus POV:

"Hey Albie gonna go home for christmas?" A load voice asked from behind me

"Yeah I really miss my family and if Arthur hears you talking like that he'd kick your ass." I replied chuckling

"Will'ya miss Scorpie and yes thanks to Elizabeta we know you two are in item." Alfred retaliated with a 'wining?' smile.

I blanched and nodded a little

"Haha" He laughed and ran off.

That morning lists came round the table to sign if you were going home. A thing I noticed is if there was no more room on the list it magically became longer.

* * *

The days passed quickly and one day I walked in and both Mathias and Alfred were crying.

I ran up to them. "Guys what's the matter?" I asked them

"Lukas and Arthur have to stay at school but we signed to go home." Through giant sobs Mathias managed to get this out.

"Can't you ask to change it? I'm sure they'd understand" I asked desperate to help my friends

"No, we need to see our families back home but that means we can't spend christmas with them. Anyway all Arthur's family are here." Alfred cried sadly

"Yeah and all but Lukas's little brother so he asked me to go and look after him for christmas." I could hear that Mathias was sour about that.

"Ok I'm sorry guys" I said and hugged them both then walked off.

* * *

When the day came came for them to part there were lots of tears from Mathias, Alfred and Arthur but Lukas simply gave Mathias a kiss and wished him well. (shit boyfriend)

We all then went and got on the hogwarts express I got a compartment with Mathias, a guy in ravenclaw called Tino, Berwald, Elizabeta, Alfred, Scorpius, Rose and a guy in slytherin called Vlad who was a friend of 'Luka' and Arthur. We had a nice chat on the train and before the end Rose ran off to find someone. When the train came to a halt we said our goodbyes in case we couldn't find each other on the platform.

* * *

Mathias, Berwald and Tino apparently lived together so they left together. Alfred followed after a goodbye to all of us and a hug to me. Scorpius kissed me on the cheek, gave Rose a hug then left. Elizabeta gave me and Rose hugs, hit Vlad across the head and face with her lead frying pan then left. Vlad was annoyed and stomped out. Me and Rose left together and went onto the platform. There we saw mum, dad, James, and /Hermione and Ron/, Teddy, Lily and Hugo. We hugged our parents said goodbye then left.

* * *

When we got home mum and dad made us go upstairs and unpack. Mostly mum. Once we had, me and James came downstairs. Mum had cooked us supper and we all sat down. Supper was a delicious meal of beef and ale pie. We all sat round and talked but Lily and mum both wanted to hear about hogwarts. I told them of the tri-wizard tournament which was not a surprise that they knew, dad and mum are both aurors. (Over the holidays when they had work or when I was wasn't at hogwarts we stayed at The weasley's house. was a rune translator so could work from home.) They were shocked though when they found out my friend in my year was a competitor and that another friend was an assist. I told them about the teacher called McGonagall who had retired and at that they looked very sad. They had liked her too. Then I stopped there and said that that was all. They then asked James about his time. Then I helped clear up after supper. I went up to my room and saw my owl I wrote letters to Alfred, Mathias, Elizabeta and Scorpius and sent my owl Hedwig that my dad had given and named for me to their houses. I lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next days passed quickly until one day the phone rang and dad picked up. Then he shouted "Albus your friend's on the phone"

I rushed down and took the phone from him. "Hey"

I heard 4 voices all once say "Hey" "Hi" "Hej" "Helló"

"Hey guys, how are you all on the phone at the same time?" I asked

"We're at Scorpie's house and using the land-line." Mathias explained

"Ok" I said a little jealous they were all together and hadn't invited me.

"Hey Albie you wanna come round?"

"I don't think I can for one my parents are big on the whole spend holidays together," I heard my mum shout from the next room "well they should" "Also My dad and Scorpie's dad hate each other so I don't think he'd let me." I said walking up to my room so I'd have no more interruptions.

"Man that sucks but come on at least ask we're all here Scorpius's parents are awesome." Elizabeta pleaded

"Ok, ok I'll ask but don't get your hopes up." I gave in

"Ok thanks Albie now Mathias and Alfred give Al some time to talk to Scorpius alone and I still have my frying pan." She said a little too happily

The other phones were disconnected from the conversation and me and Scors were alone on the phone. I sat down on my bed.

"So how's your holiday?" I asked happy me and Scors were alone

"Good but I miss you." He returned sadly

"Me too I really want to come over, your so lucky to have friends over. I've never had friends over." I said the sad tone catching

"Really? Well here's an idea why don't you ask if we can come over that way none of this is a problem." He said perking up

"Ok sure love ya bye" I said standing up

"Bye love you" He replied and hung up

Then my father walked into the room glaring at me.

"You love who?" He asked pushing me onto my bed again

"Oh... u-um... well" I said looking down

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" He said furious

"I thought you'd say I couldn't love them because I only knew her for a term" I said sacred of my father

"Yes you can't but we don't decide your love life, just tell us ok?" He said as his tone softened

"Thanks dad" I said looking up at him

"So what's her name?" He said smiling

"Well i-it's not a girl, it's a boy" I blushed

"WHAT?! Did I raise you to be a FAG!?" He screamed

"But dad he-" I tried to say but he cut across me

"No you cannot date a boy" He said firmly

"But dad you said you-" I tried to say again but yet again I was cut across

"I thought you were dating a girl, you are not allowed out of this room till you have phoned or owled that you are breaking up with him"

"BUT DAD I LOVE HIM" I shouted at him

"YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR 4 MONTHS."He shouted back then "FINE ROT IN THIS ROOM FOREVER !" He screamed and stormed out.

* * *

I lay in the dark crying for hours when my mother walked in and gave me a hug. "Al I love you no matter who you love. I'm truly sorry about your father. He means well but... Go round to your friend's house. I'll take you tonight. You don't have to come back here again till the summer."

I hugged her back and whispered hoarsely "Thanks mum."

* * *

That night me and my mum packed up my things and she drove me to the place Draco (Scors father) had told us. When we arrived Scors, Liza, Mathias, Alfie, Berwald, Tino and 2 others ran out as well. All my friends and Tino gave me hugs and I said goodbye to my mum and walked in. The kitchen was spotless and everything was done by magic it was wonderful for my parents never used magic in the house. Then two others came in they introduced themselves as Astoria and Draco they were Scors parents. Then the other 2 who had ran out introduced themselves as Peter, Arthur's little brother and Emil. (Mathias later told me Emil is Lukas's little brother but he refuses to admit it.)

* * *

The rest of my holiday was fantastic. Scors's parents were awesome and so tolerent. They totally accepted me and Scorpie being together. Everyday Alfred and Mathias sent owls and I had no doubt as to who they were writing to. We went to lots of places and had lots of fun together. Even though I had only known these guys for a term I would never swap them for anyone.

* * *

When the holiday came to an end I was sad to say goodbye to the Malfoys. We went to kings cross and I saw my mum there. Dad hadn't come. I went up to her and gave her a hug goodbye. Scorpie came with me and said hello. They got on well but we had to run to get on the train.

We sat with the same people as we had before. We had a nice going back and talked more than we had on the way back.

* * *

When we got back there were 2 people on the platform waiting for us. We got off and immediately Alfred and Mathias jumped on the two on the platform.

We walked up to the castle and talked they knew what the next task was and told us. Then we retired for the night. I slept well and was sort of glad the holiday was over.

* * *

(Don't stop reading) Chapter 12: Christmas

Arthur's POV:

When christmas came around me and Lukas found out we couldn't spend christmas with Mathias and Alfred we were very upset. Gilbert, Ludwig, Emmaline, Emily, Ipokei, Hylla, Feliciano and Lovino gave up their holidays to stay with us.

* * *

Lukas when he thought no one was around burst into tears and me and Emmaline comforted him. He may have a constant guard up but he was warm inside.

* * *

When they left we didn't do much except look up spells all day. After about 2 week we were called into the headmaster's office and told what the second task was. We continued to look up spells and the weeks flashed by.

* * *

Then finally on the day they were to come back me and Lukas went to the station and after about 20 minutes the express stopped by the station. The door opened and two bodies hit me and Lukas. It was refreshing to have the dane and Alfred back. We walked up to hogwarts and told them about the second task and they told us about their holiday. When I heard about Harry reacting like that I was shocked the boy who lived would react like that and also I felt terrible for Albus.

* * *

We parted and I went to bed thinking about the second task.

In short I was terrified.

* * *

/Ok thanks for reading I'm sorry for taking a long time to upload. Please don't kill me for making Harry mean about it. I just felt like making a parent be mean about it to Albus and I can't imagine Ginny ever doing that.

Love ya. Out/


	14. Valentine's day

**Omg I went on a trip and there was a giant jaw of a sperm whale. It said sperm next to it and a girl in my year just said "Omg it's the teeth of a sperm cell" *facepalm***

**Also Emmaline isn't my name she's a character a made up.**

**I own nothing but OC's and plot.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Valentine's day

Arthur's POV:

I walked along the corridor to breakfast with Gilbert, Emmaline &amp; Lukas. Gilbert and Emmaline were much closer to me now than they were before. When we arrived four figures crowded us. Hylla, Alfred, Mathias &amp; Mathieu. Alfred gave me a kiss and talked about his plans for the day. Apparently all lessons were cancelled for some reason. I wonder why?

* * *

Hylla's POV:

Me, dad and Den sprinted to breakfast eager to see Corsica, Iggy and Norge. On our way we were met by Canada who walked along with us to breakfast. When we arrived the others weren't here yet so we waited talking about our plans for the day. Daddy and Uncle Canada are really romantic. When they arrived we crowded them and I grabbed Emmaline happy now she was here.

* * *

Mathieu's POV:

After we met up with the others in the great hall Gilly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Slytherin table. Scorpius and Albus were there too. Arthur and Lukas were dragged to the Gryffindor table. Hylla was put next to me before Emmaline sat down as well. I've got a feeling looking at mama that he forgot what today was (again). Papa came and sat opposite us with Juliana Ave the French girl. He started talking to Emmaline. I felt a stab of jealousy before I remembered he was her father as well.

* * *

Alfred's POV:

I grabbed Arthur and pulled him outside. We had a nice walk by the lake. I put my hand in the water and felt something slimy. I used a spell to lift it and the dead body of the giant squid was lifted from the depths. Arthur screamed. Lots of people ran out and it was chaos. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye Francis, Emmaline and two others were going into the Spider forest. With all the crying and movement I could take Arthur's hand and slip away unnoticed. We followed the others and went into the forest. We heard painful crying and Arthur and I started running. When we arrived we saw a sight that made us stop in our tracks. Francis and a blonde woman kneeling by a figure curled up on the ground whimpering. Emmaline's tears of pain were surrounding her. A tall, dark haired, skinny figure was standing over her wand pointed at Emmaline. She spun around and Arthur fell to the ground. He kept on whispering a word over and over again "How?". She had a black shadowy mask on and then when she saw us she fled deeper into the forest. I took out my phone and checked the weather in Corsica. It was horrible. Storms and large waves. Also a volcano had sprung up. Flamme Couchemar (Flame nightmare) was big, ugly and very volcanic. I then checked on England it was pouring with rain. Nothing ever changes. I bent down and gave Arthur a giant hug until he calmed down. "Okay Arthur what's wrong?" Arthur looked at me. I could feel him trembling. Whatever scared him was a big deal. "That was a death eater a follower of Lord Voldemort." "But Voldemort's dead isn't he?" "Yes but apparently his follower's aren't" I shivered if they hurt Emmaline that badly they meant business. Then the blonde woman stood up and echoed my thought "But why Emmaline?" I saw she was Genovefa Bonnefoy (or Gaul). Then Gilbert, Mathieu, Hylla, Scorpius and Albus found us and Hylla lifted Lea into her arms. She and Gilbert carried her back to the castle. The rest of us turned but Gaul said "Don't trust that girl" She pointed to Hylla whose long dark hair billowed out behind her tall and skinny body. My daughter. The Amazonian girl. I fainted.

* * *

? POV:

I had got some land and was avenging my master's death. Was it Christmas? A rasping voice spoke out of the blackness "Well done my dear."


	15. The Truth at last

**Okay sorry for long wait and then moving story and loads of annoying stuff. If any of my old readers are reading this. I'M SORRY! I SUCK.**

**Please fav, follow and review.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The truth at last

Emmaline sat up in the hospital wing and saw her friends and family all around.

"Lea Omg! You're awake. I was so worried." She was immediately crush-I mean hugged by her sister.

"Sorry I worried everyone."

France waved his hand nonchalantly. "I'm just glad your ok ma petite lapin."

"Merci Papa."

"Are you ok now Lea?" Prussia asked

"Well I feel weird it's like there's a hole in me. In my country I can see everywhere except a small bit. It's like a bit of me isn't part of me anymore." Lea explained frowning in trying to explain it

"That's weird." All the other countries agreed

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked and they all jumped. They'd forgotten he was there.

"Guys he's our friend we need to tell him the truth." America told everyone

"Fine" They mostly grumbled

"What _are _you talking about?" Albus asked again.

"Lea explain." Gil told her

"Why me? Well you see all of us aren't quite human." She started to explain

"WHAT? Are you vampires? Please tell me your not." Albus started to freak out

"We're not vampires. Well Gil might be but-" Lea started but she was cut off

"Hey!"

"Joking." she laughed "No we are not vampires. We are countries." she finally explained

"Okay."

...There was silence then "WHAT!?"

"Okay. I believe you." Albus repeated

"Well that was easy." Hungary said smiling.

"So who is which country?" He asked

"We'll give you a list." England told him

"There are a lot." France finished

"Most people in this school actually." Alfred put in

"So why are you here?" They were asked

"Well our bosses. David Cameroon and Nick Clegg (for the moment), Obama, Janos Ader and others thought after Voldemort we should learn magic to protect ourselves and so we we sent here." England explained

"Well Emily and I were sent to keep and eye on Papa and Hylla and Ipokei decided to come along. But yeah that was it mostly." Lea laughed.

"You are free to go deary" The nurse came up to Lea and said

"YAY! Food time!" Emmaline shouted happily and ran out. Leaving all her stuff.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's bi-polar or just fickle." Hylla shook her head and picked up all Emmaline's stuff

"But I love her all the same so...wait I smell my toast. Au revoir~ Wait ma cherie!" France chased after Corsica

"They're both idiots" Emily decided


	16. The second task

**Please fav, follow and review.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The second task

It was 5th March and Arthur was worried the second task was tomorrow and it was so much more dangerous that the first. He thought about the other contestants were they as scared? Probably not Juliana, Evelyn, Torvald, Sasha, Marcus, Adewulf, Yana, Madeline and Radko all seemed to be very brave. No assists were allowed to participate in this one as they were suposed to be one on one duels. Arthur wondered which one he would get.

The 6th March came too quickly. Arthur was rounded up and brought to a small tent outside could be an arena a bit like the colloseum. Arthur felt even more dread setling in. He din't have a good memory of these and neither did Marcus. Arthur looked over at Marcus who was shaking in the corner.

"Champions gather round" A man with silver hair and and tiny ponytail that protruded from it and was precariously put over his right shoulder called us over. I remembered he was

"Kei-" My mother started and I remebered this was Keivan Rus. Russia, Belarus and Ukraine's father

"Yes Evelyn?" He gave her a Russia smile

"Nothing sorry." Sh backed quickly down.

"Okay as you know 6 people may move on to the next task and 4 may not. There are ten creatures to 'duel' so to speak and you will hopefully not die. Beautiful ladies first" Keivan said and held open a box to Germania who glowered at him.

Adewulf drew out the number 3.

"What?"

"Oh did I not mention you don't know what you're going to face before you do? Whoops."

He the held the box to my mother who got a number 6. Juliana got number 9, Torvald number 2, Sasha number 4, Marcus number 1, Yana number 7, Madeline number 5 and Radko number 8. Then I was left with number 10 and was last. Again.

* * *

/If you don't care about other contestants skip to the end/

Arthur heard the burst of a canon and Marcus walked out of the tent.

* * *

Inside the Arena.

There was a giant cage with a black curtain over it. The cloth was pulled away and some people screamed. Inside was a monster. It had two heads one of a lion and the other a goat. It's tail was a snake. As Marcus watched the creature blew fire at him. It was a Chimera. Marcus bare dodged the flame. The two who had pulled away the cloth quickly opened the cage and the Chimera was free. Marcus did the first sensible thing and cast Pyrum resistio on himself. If he ran he would have obviously died. The Chimera blew fire at him but it did nothing. He was equaly happy his clothes weren't burned either. However fire breath was far from being its only weapon. The Chimera's tail rose up and bit Marcus on the shoulder. Marcus then fell to the ground, defeated.

* * *

After Marcus was taken to get the poison sucked out of his shoulder the second canon went and Torvald entered the arena.

The vampire was released from it's cage. It couldn't approach Torvald though because he had a crusafix around his neck. Torvald then summoned a silver sword from nowhere and cut the vampire's head off.

This lost him some marks as they weren't supposed to kill any of the creatures.

* * *

The third canon went and Adewulf marched into the arena. The curtain was drawn back at the play began.

The werewolf beared it's teeth and charged. "Protego!" Adewulf cried and he was protected.

"Plumbum Argentenium!" A silver bullet flew out of Adewulf wand and hit the wolf in the knee. Adewulf was declared the winner.

* * *

The fourth canon sounded and trembling Sasha stepped out. The king of beasts stepped out. A Gryphon. Half-lion and half-eagle. It soared into the air and flew at her she screamed and fell to the ground and the beast narrowly avoided her. She screamed and screamed and finally some people came and locked up the gryphon again. They escorted the shaking girl out.

* * *

A fifth canon went and Madeline glided into the arena. A gigantic cage was there and the curtain was drawn back. It was a Golem, a giant creature made just of clay. It was released and stomped forward. She dived under it's legs using aquamenti and wetting the clay between its legs and the creature started to turn round she made a huge risk and slid under its legs again but stayed the she, as fast as she could started writing in the clay. She finished the characters שינה. The golem fell back. The characters were hebrew for sleep. She had guessed the golem being of jewish origins this would work. The crowd let out a giant cheer.

* * *

The sixth canon then fired and Evelyn walked out. The cage was released and there were many gasps around the arena. It was a Hydra. The three-headed serpent-water monster which breathed fire. Cut 1 head of two more would take its place. Evelyn bravely threw her cloak off and brought out the blue paint. She rolled up her sleeves and got ready to tackle the beast. The Hydra was released but the blue paint made the creature weary. She summoned Excalibur and got her wand out. She jumped up and sliced off the middle head and before it could grow she pointed her wand at the monster and shouted confringo. Flames exploded on the stump. The Hydra backed off and she was claimed victor.

* * *

The seventh canon boomed over the cheers and Yana walked in. The cage was opened at the same time as the curtain was drawn. A creature walked out and sat down staring into Yana's eyes. It had the body of a lion and the head of a women. It sat down and stared straight into Yana's eyes. Yana started to feel uncomfortable. She pulled out her wand and shouted stupify but the spell bounced of it and Yana had to duck. "Answer my riddle and you can pass," said the Sphinx "however if you get it wrong I will kill you."

"Okay you're on"

"I make you weak at the worst of all times.

I keep you safe, I keep you fine.

I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold,

I visit the weak, but seldom the bold.

What am I?"

"I-I" Yana blabbled

"Waiting" The sphinx starts to pace side to side. Slowly sharpening her claws as she got ready to pounce.

"Is it…?"

"Yes…"

"Fire?"

Suddenly the Sphinx stopped and turned looked Yana straight in the eyes and pounced. Yana screamed.

Wizards flew and pulled the creature off.

"Fear the answer is fear." The creature nodded and left. Yana had a bad cut across her leg and chest but would be fine.

* * *

As she was carried out an eighth canon was sounded. Radko walked out. A giant bull-man walked out of the cage. "A MINOTAUR?!" Radko jumped out of the was as its axe came down on where he'd just been. He sent spell after spell and hex after hex at the beast but all missed. An axe came down and Radko was very lucky the blade missed his shoulder but the shaft dislocated it. He fell down in pain and the Minotaur was subdued.

* * *

Arthur's pov:

The ninth canon sounded. The last one before mine. I saw Juliana leave and peeped out of my tent. She was facing a massive dog bigger than a horse but smaller than an elephant. It had black fur and red eyes. "Are you scared little girl?" It barked out.

"No puppy." She snarled back. The hellhound roared and in a flash was behind her. She pointed without looking into it's eyes and said "tuum oculos deleo" (I destroy your eyes) There was a bang and the bog fell backwards. Permanently blinded. It yelped and many wizards came on to help it and Juliana left triumphant. Alfred ran in and helped the hellhound and carried it out to the astonishment of many.

* * *

Then my canon went. I braced my self took and deep breath and stepped out of the tent.


	17. Last chapter

**Discontinued now sorry I don't really like Hetalia any more. Sorry**

Chapter 16: Arthur's task

Arthur's pov:

I stepped out and took in the crowd. It was massive and I could see my mum still with the blue paint on, Alfred holding the massive hellhound and even Alistor cheering.

I took a deep breath and looked at the cage. They released the cage and then drew back the curtain. A thin woman lay there asleep. She was grey and had long matted hair. Her clothes were covered in blood. You could see her ribcage and bones. A wizard pointed his wand at her and shouted "Expergisce!" (wake up!) A white light hit the woman who rose up. the wizard put on mufflers and the woman took one look around and started to wail. She screamed and screamed. I pointed my wand at her and cried "Silencio!" She clutched her throat as no sound came out. She looked at my and ran back in the cage. I pointed at her and said "Dormi!" (sleep)

She fell the the ground fast asleep.

I'd made it through.


End file.
